


Otonokizaka Academy for Talented Youth

by Notadream



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Clues, F/F, Fraud, Mystery, Rivarly, badass rin, better rin, businessmen and bussineswoman, dark school, elitists, elixnozomi, flower divisions sort of like princess evangile, hanayoxhonoka, nicoxmaki, not nyaing rin, oblivious students, slow build romance, talented children, umixkotori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notadream/pseuds/Notadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Otonokizaka, only the most talented students in the world are allowed acceptance into the highly respected school. But as of the moment, the school is completely divided into three different divisions: Lily White, Rose Red, and the Tulips. And the conflict between these groups run far deeper then some simple school values.</p><p>I'm ShawtyitEli on Fanfiction.net! The story is complete there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otonokizaka Academy for Talented Youth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDING THE LOVE LIVE FRANCHISE. THAT BEING CHARACTERS, SONGS, PLACES, OR ANYTHING THAT INVOVLES THE COMPANY NAME OR ANIME ITSELF.  
Summary: Otonokizaka Academy is a prestigous school. You can only get in if you excel at a particular subject or event withtin the school. As of the moment, the school is completely divided into three different divisions: Lily White, Rose Red, and the Tulips. But the conflict between these groups run far deeper then some simple school values. NozoEli, KotoUmi, NicoMaki, and possible HonoPana.  
WARNING, CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC  
Speed. 

Adrenaline. Breathe in, and breathe out. 

Light pace at first, then full out sprint. 

Breathe. 

There is no pain in your legs. 

There is no heaviness in your chest. 

Breathe. 

Just breathe. 

Rin sprinted down the track, crossing the finish line for a second time as she forced her legs to move faster. 

The crisp morning air filled the track star's lungs as she worked along efficiently, already nearing her third lap. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she narrowed down on her goal. 

She was the only one outside, which was expected. It was only five o'clock in the morning, giving Rin plenty of time to herself as she continued down the track at a extremely fast pace. 

It was still a little dark out, but it wasn't like she would be seeing anybody anyways. The car ride to the local park had been quick, due to the lack of other people on the roads. 

The only thing that could be heard at the underpopulated track was Rin's breathing and the impact of her foot hitting the ground. There were no bird's chirping, besides the loud cries of the pestering crows, but otherwise there was nothing that enticed the ear. Nothing important to the human mind. 

Rin slowed down her pace as she reached lap seven, forcing herself to finish as she crossed on through. Instinctively she rested her head against her hands, taking deep breaths to rehabilitate her physically exhausted body. 

Sweat dripped down her forehead, and after she had regained the ability to breathe without gasping for air, she wiped it off with her left hand. She walked over to her water bottle, legs a little sore, and picked it up. She brought it to her lips, chugging down half the bottle before she set it back down. 

Rin walked around the track for the last time. This was merely a cool down lap, she usually used it to clear her thoughts and think about her day. 

She really didn't have much going on. Since it was summer vacation, it meant there was no school so she had the whole day to herself, as per usual. Her aunt, the woman she was currently living with, would be back home from a business trip in a matter of days. Rin would definitely have to clean up the house and restock the fridge. 

A smile appeared on Rin's face as memories of her aunt filled her head. She was like a mother figure to Rin, since her mother had died when she was really young and her father had left her to rot. Her aunt, her fathers sister, had taken her in and had taken great care of her. 

Rin wouldn't have had it any other way. 

After finishing her lap, she headed towards her car and swiftly slipped in to the driver's seat, setting her water bottle down in a cup holder. Her left hand clutched the wheel while her right inserted the key, revving the engine. 

She pulled out of the small parking lot and pulled out back onto the road. It was now more busy, a few early birds heading out, or others just going to work. 

It wasn't long before she pulled into the drive way of the average sized home. Rin would think that being a track protege would give her big bucks, but she was merely still in high school. She hadn't struck at rich quite yet. 

The track star entered the empty home, whistling to herself as she walked up to her room, discarding her clothes. She put on a robe and entered the washroom, taking a quick shower before adorning casual attire. 

As she entered the small kitchen, her eyes flicked towards the clock. It was almost seven o'clock, and gave Rin plenty of time to have fun throughout the day. 

She grinned excitedly as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, thoughts about what to do racing through her mind. She was thinking about going to the arcade, but decided against it since she had just been there a few days prior. 

After preparing the easy meal, she carried the bowl to the living room and took a seat on the couch. She switched on the television and changed it to a random channel, watching the show disinterestedly as she was still thinking about what to do. 

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. 

She wasn't expecting any visitors, especially at this time in the morning, but when a letter landed on the mat in front of the door, Rin realized it was just the mail. 

She paused her show and walked over to the door, puzzled by the letter. She didn't recognize the writing, yet it was addressed to her. 

Rin walked back over to the couch, settling down as she anxiously looked over the letter. With excited hands she tore through the envelope, pulling out a slip of paper inside. 

She ditched the envelope and instantly opened up the folded note. 

Rin nearly doubled over after looking over the contents. 

“No way in hell...” She trailed off, her yellowy green eyes filled with confusion and anger as she felt herself reading over the words multiple times. They were just words, so why did they matter so much?

But the fact that they were just words was what mattered. 

Dear Rin Hoshizora, 

Sorry for the formality, I'm just not exactly sure how to write this. 

Anyways, if you haven't forgotten me, it's me. Your dad.

...Sorry if this seems a little awkward, I'm just not exactly sure on how to deal with this situation. 

The reason I'm sending you this letter is because I want to amend the awful mistakes I've made. I can't believe I missed seventeen years of my own child's life because I was too ignorant and idiotic to see I wasn't the only one suffering. 

Words cannot describe how sorry I am for leaving you. I am extremely thankful that Kyoko took you in. I don't know what could have happened if she didn't. 

I know that you must hate me. I do not blame you at all, what I did was awful and it is something that should never be forgiven. That is why I am here, asking for your forgiveness. 

I am not expecting anything too soon, so I hope you don't feel required to forgive me just because I am your father. That title means nothing, for it is just a title. 

I will be visiting in a few days, because through my depression I left my whole family behind. I am hoping that we can talk, or at least I can see you. 

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. I hope we can talk in more detail when I arrive. I will be there in five days, so escape while you can...Sorry I shouldn't be making jokes. 

Sincerely, 

Ryuuji Hoshizora

 

“What...” Rin mumbled to herself, looking over the words for the final time before she closed her eyes. “What the hell am I supposed to say to this?!” She was screaming to anybody in particular, but she wasn't sure what else to do. 

Instantaneously she shredded the paper in her hands, small remains drifting to the ground before they landed on the hardwood floor. She clutched her head as she tried to make sense of the situation, tears filling her eyes as she held back the urge to sob. 

A gross feeling filled her stomach, nothing alike the rush of running. It was unfamiliar to her, and she had no means of knowing what it was for nobody every told her what it was. 

She felt her bones shaking as she desperately tried to hold onto reality, feeling herself fading away as she thought over the words of the note over and over again. All emotions were getting jammed in her throat. Rin tried her best to force them back down, but eventually they broke through as irregular noises came out of Rin's mouth. 

It scared her. 

She was scaring herself. 

Rin curled into the couch, salty tears dripping down her cheeks before they fell onto the pillow she was currently clutching. Her knuckles were turning white as she held the soft item tightly, wanting to forget the previous events. 

The track star wasn't too sure about how long she had sat on that couch and cried for. It was as if time had become irrelevant, a mere unimportant attribute of life as dark emotions forced their way into Rin, cascading all goodness and happiness. 

Her dad was absolutely right. She needed to escape. 

Frantically she sprinted up to her room, catching herself from stumbling as sobs continued to slip out of her mouth. She tumbled into her room, darting towards her laptop that sat on a wooden desk. 

She opened the screen, a display appearing. Her hands found themselves familiarized with the keyboard as her fingers moved quickly. She wasn't too sure about what her plan was, but she was going to do anything to get out of there. 

Rin thought about just purchasing a plane ticket and flying somewhere, but then she would be stranded off somewhere she didn't know. And she still wasn't even considered an adult, so there wasn't really too much she could do freely. 

Maybe she could just move in with another relative. But that would never work. She never kept contact with her mom's side of the family, and her grandparents certainly weren't capable of supplying Rin with her needs. Plus they lived in the same area anyways, so that would do her no good. 

The runner slammed her head against her desk, trying to think of solutions to the sudden problem. There wasn't too much she could do in this situation. 

Wait. 

Rin quickly typed the words 'Otonokizaka Academy' in the search bar. 

The prestigious high school only accepted students with natural raw talent that far surpassed any other students who engaged in the same activities. In other words, geniuses. 

Rin was no genius, but she knew that her running talents could easily get her into the academy. No sweat. 

The school was rather expensive, but Rin hoped that she could score a scholarship, yet she wouldn't be shocked if she did. She was one of the best young runners in Japan. 

The rest of the money would come out of Rin's savings for university. 

The online registration was different to normal schools. Since there were rarely any transfers to the school, it was much easier to get in, even if you were very late like Rin was. 

She would need to send in her birth certificate, her most recent report card, a student profile, the legal residency of her garden-that being her aunt-and other things that Rin didn't quite understand. She was a runner, not the bright crayon in the box. 

Rin leaned back into her chair, trying to collect her thoughts as all she could do was wait for her aunt and pray that she could get into Otonokizaka. 

They had a dormitory that she could stay in, and she hoped that her dad would get the clue that she was not ready to see him. 

Maybe this was drastic measures, but Rin's conscious was clouded by fear and worry. 

She was already far gone. 

 

Amai Fruits dance dandan rizumu kawaru  
Isoide yo  
Ne watashi no koto o mitete  
Tsukamaenakucha furimukanai wa  
Oikake raretai  
Dakedo iwanai dakedo ienai 

An unknown tune. 

Rin hummed to herself lightly as she sat in the leather seats of the limousine. The track star really should have expected something like this to happen, but it was still hard to get used to. 

Her fingers uncomfortably toyed around with her black tie, already not liking the fact that they had to wear a school uniform. A white button up with a tie, as previously stated. Rin hadn't done up the buttons, she felt to need to. Black jeans finished off the clean look. 

She sat alone in the car, the only other presence being the driver. Her thoughts were the only thing to keep her occupied, different images and ideas of what the school could possibly be like popping up in her head like wildfire. 

The runner ran a anxious hand through her short orange hair, taking a deep breath. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

This was normal to Rin. Breathing was one of the most important part of running. If you had poor stamina you would never make it past three laps without extreme difficulty. 

Of course Rin also had to owe her talent to her genes. She hated her father, but at least he had something to pass down to her. 

Her slim body and long legs made her agile, and she had natural instincts that kicked in when she needed them most. Rin liked to think of herself as a member of the Matrix crew. Of course, without the whole... Well maybe not the Matrix. 

After a while of driving, the limo pulled into a rode that Rin didn't recognize. Well, she didn't recognize the majority of the things she was seeing, but this road seemed to lead away from civilization. 

The cemented roads transformed into gravel over time as they had somehow ended up in a forest like area. Rin wasn't too afraid. If the time came, she could run way faster then everybody else. 

The limousine approached a clearing that had trees outlining the large area. In the center was the school. 

It was overwhelmingly large in size, obviously trying to show off what had been funded into the underpopulated educational building. 

In the center was a stone path that stopped at stairs, leading into the building. Surrounding it was tall lamp posts that currently weren't lit. Small trees were also planted in the green grass, clearly they took care of their greenery. 

The school was formed in a U shape, and it felt like they were wrapping around Rin, constraining her. There was only a door in the main part of the school, though, so she would have to always go through there to reach the other parts of the school. 

The roof was layered, and in color, it was a dark gray. On top of the of the roof there was a white cylinder shape jutting out, with small windows. It seemed large enough to fit a few people. 

After moments of sizing up the school, Rin finally noticed the driver who opened the door, politely waiting for her. 

“Ah, sorry.” She apologized automatically, exiting the vehicle with a nod towards the driver. He nodded as well in response and informed Rin to just enter the school, there would be somebody expecting her. 

The track star thanked him again and began her walk down the stone path. She jogged up the stairs easily grabbed the handle of the door with her left hand, opening it in one swift motion. 

As Rin expected, the halls were empty. There were no noises of excited chatter about the first day of school. Everyone was probably in their classroom. After all, there were only forty students attending Otonokizaka. 

There were two girls who were standing next to each other, chattering aimlessly. Actually, it was more like one girl was a total chatter box while the other one nodded and giggled. 

After a few moments of just staring at them, the two girls finally noticed her. The taller one dashed over to her, causing Rin to almost jump back in defense. 

“Hey, are you Hosohero Rin?” The girl asked, a grin plastered across her face. You could feel the energy emanating from her being and she seemed to be holding her self back. 

“It's Hoshizora.”

“Hoshizora what?”

“My last name.” 

“Oh...” The girl chuckled awkwardly for a few seconds before her demeanor went back to the constantly moving one. It started to annoy Rin slightly, since the girl always had to be moving, whether that be a finger or her whole body. 

“My name is Kousaka Honoka, but you can just call me Honoka!” Honoka said, flashing a thumbs up to Rin who just raised her eyebrow. “The girl who had made no move to include herself in the conversation is Hanayo!” Rin wasn't sure if Honoka was trying to insult the smaller girl, but it didn't seem like it as she wrapped one of her hands around the girl's shoulder. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Hoshizora. I hear that you are a very talented runner, so it is a pleasure to see you in person.” The girl spoke in a quite tone, and it was hard to Rin's hearing, but she was able to pick up almost every word. 

“Nice to meet the both of you. You can just call me Rin.” Rin insisted, adjusting her tie automatically. Always keep up appearances, is what her aunt taught her. She was also told her dad was quite the slob, which her aunt always reminded Rin in a laughing tone. 

Rin closed her eyes as thoughts of her father filled her mind. He was the reason she was here now, so there as no need to give him a second thought. 

“Anyways,” Honoka's voice brought Rin back to reality as she blinked a few times to digest the situation. “School stars in thirty minutes. It begins with a quick opening ceremony, and then you will be choosing your flower.” Honoka explained. 

My flower? Rin thoughts, not reading anything about plants in the school directory. She ran another anxious hand through her hair. She was never nervous, not even for a big race, since she always screamed cockiness and confidence. But now the track star screamed anxiety and apprehension. 

Hanayo must have noticed Rin's expression. 

“The flower is one of the most important factors of the tone,” Hanayo began, her voice quite. Rin almost felt like the girl was trying to escape from her, because half of her body was hidden behind Honoka who payed no mind to the smaller girl's antics. “There are three different divisions: Lily White, Rose Red, and The Tulips. Rose Red and Lily White are the two most popular divisions, Rose Red is...What's a good word for it...?” Hanayo thought aloud, her face expressing a puzzled complexion as she scratched her chin thoughtfully. Honoka took the opportunity to butt in. 

“I use the word leader, since that is what they are. Each division is sort of like it's own democracy, they vote a leader each year who takes control of that side of the school. They fight for what each division should have, sort of like an individual student council.” Honoka tried to explain, and Rin sort of got it. 

“So they are rep's for their own division?” Rin asked, and Honoka brightened. 

“Yes, rep is a good word for it. They orchestrate different events and activities for their division. Each division sort of 'owns' a different part of the school. Like the Lilies often hang out outside while the Roses prefer to stick inside.” Honoka explained further. Rin tried to wrap her head around the idea. There had been nothing about 'flowers' on the website or the news about the school. 

“It's like your home class. Whatever division you choose is the division you will be doing classes with, just like any homeroom.” Hanayo said, trying to dial down the whole idea. 

“Okay, so what about The Tulips?” Rin asked, not hearing anything about that group. 

Honoka grinned widely at this. 

“That's the group Hanayo and I are in!” Honoka cheered, waving her hands in the air. Hanayo averted her eyes as she nodded, acknowledging and confirming the fact that what Honoka had just said was true. 

“Tulips is a little different then the other two groups. We are far less popular, we don't really have any area to our selves, our textbooks and work are bad in compared to the Lilies and Roses. They usually get all the good stuff.” Hanayo explained, a tinge of bitterness in her voice. Hanayo didn't seem to be a girl who was easily angered, so Rin assumed that the Tulips were under appreciated. 

“Tulips deal with all the background stuff, like fixing up school problems. We're kind of like the underpaid handymen.” Even though it was such a sad statement, Honoka seemed like she was happy with that fact. 

“Well, you don't seem to mind.” Rin blurted out her thoughts. She didn't regret it though, since Honoka didn't seem to mind yet again. 

“Well... The Lilies and the Roses are always fighting. They really hate each other, and nobody really knows why. So Honoka and I choose Tulips so we could just stay out of it.” Hanayo explained as realization dawned on Rin's face. 

“So you sacrificed comfort for freedom?” Rin confirmed. 

“Bingo!” Honoka clapped, patting Rin on the back. Suddenly her eyes darted away, and Rin followed them to see she was looking at a clock. “Oh no, we don't have too much time left! Let's get going!” Honoka yelped, grabbing Rin and Hanayo's hands and dragging them forcefully down the hall. 

“Somebody save me!” Rin heard the normally quiet girl yell as she raised her eyebrow. 

“What are you talking about?” Rin's question went unnoticed. 

The tour had been quick. 

Honoka had spoke in a rapid tongue, making it almost impossible to make sense of what she was saying, but Rin had taken a few things out of the speedy tour. 

The Roses had it best. Their dorm was far larger then the other two, even though there were only eighteen students in the dorm. They couldn't go inside, since Hanayo and Honoka were Tulips and Rin hadn't chosen a flower yet, but Honoka informed the track star of all the amazing things residing in the building. 

Hot tubs, pools, their own restaurant. Rin couldn't decipher what exactly was true and false, but that didn't mean she was any less uninterested. Rin didn't want to have to deal with the snobby uptight nature of the Roses. 

She was told that the Lilies were far more laid back. Their dorm was still large in size, but not as regal and over-endearing. The colors were pastel and calming, and Rin almost thought that for a few seconds it was just a band of hippies, but Hanayo had dispelled those thoughts. 

They had a steam room, and a small cafeteria that was still as high class as the restaurant with a more calm feel to it. Sixteen students resided in that dorm. 

The poor, poor Tulips. 

Their dorm was sad in comparison too the two towering dormitories next to it. It was small, tiny even, and had cracks in the paint. The only thing they had in terms of entertainment was a small game room. There were no hot tubs or pools, just a shower room. 

Only six students were Tulips. 

SIX 

“This is hardly fair, what about the whole budget they poured into this school? What about the amazing education and all that other crap?” Rin mumbled angrily, but Honoka was able to catch what she said. 

“Originally there was only the Roses and the Lilies, so that was where most of the money went into. When somebody decided to form the Tulips, the school board didn't want to have to put money in to it, so the Tulips had to raise the majority of the money on their own. This building used to be the wood shop before it was integrated into the school building, so they cleaned it up to turn it into a functional dorm.” Honoka explained sadly, her feet tapping against one another. She was still moving. 

The tour was soon over, and Rin had no doubt in her mind on what she was going to do. It was pretty obvious, but Honoka and Hanayo seemed to be convinced that Rin would join the Lilies, which seemed to compliment Rin's laid back and easy attitude. 

“Well, we should head to the gymnasium. That's where the ceremony is going to be held.” Hanayo reminded, checking her watch for the umpteenth time. 

“Good thinking Hanayo!” Honoka said loudly, patting the girl on the back before she began her march back to the school, expecting the other two to follow. 

“She's got an interesting personality.” Rin commented. Hanayo shrugged, an odd expression on her face. 

“Yeah...” That was all that was needed to be said. 

When Rin entered the gymnasium, she felt all the attention shift directly to her. It didn't bother Rin for a split second, Hanayo had told her to expect this. 

They looked at her as if she was some kind of alien species, trying to pinpoint her down. Rin held back the urge to roll her eyes as she took a seat next to Hanayo and Honoka in the Tulips area. 

The Roses and the Lilies sat in the stands, completely cut off from one another. They barely seemed to acknowledge each others presence, let alone the presence of the Tulips, who seemed to be completely ignored as if they were nothing. 

Soon the Roses and Lilies left Rin alone as she settled into her spot on the riser, thinking to herself while Honoka chatted aimlessly to her companion. She could feel the Tulips gaze's on her back, but she didn't really care. 

The track star brushed her hair out of her eyes as she watched a woman walk out into the middle of the gym, facing the small gathering of students. She held a microphone in her hand, and Rin assumed that she was Principal Minami, as she recognized the lady from the school website. 

It wasn't long before she cleared her throat, immediately attracting the attention of all of the students. 

“Hello everyone, and welcome to the first day of the new year at Otonokizaka Academy for Talented Youth!” Cheers and claps sounded through they gymnasium as Rin clutched her ears so she wouldn't have to hear Honoka screaming next to her. “As I always say, every single child in the world is unique. But you few are especially different, since you are able to excel in something that far surpasses the normal capacity that somebody could typically achieve, so feel thankful and proud of each one of your gifts.” 

The principal started talking about the different goals and expectations of the school, and that was when Rin zoned out. She didn't really mean to, she just didn't have the best attention span. 

Honoka seemed to be suffering the same problem, Rin noticed, but Hanayo was attentive as ever. Rin cracked a small smirk, she would just have Hanayo summarize all the important things Principal Minami said afterwards. 

Her eyes wandered over to the Rose Red members, who all were wearing something that Rin hadn't noticed when she had walked in. Brooches were attached to their shirts in the shape of roses. They seemed to be expertly made, with precision and utmost professionalism. 

She looked towards the Lily Whites too see if they had brooches too, which in fact they did, in the shape of lilies. They were well made as well. 

But it seemed like the Tulips had the short end of the stick yet again. They weren't wearing any brooches at all, there was nothing that made them unique in comparison. It almost made Rin forget she had any talent at all. 

This thought sparked her interest. What exactly was everybody's talent? Rin surely hadn't forgotten, or thought, that she was the only talented person there. That would be ignorant. 

But ultimately, Rin had. She looked at Honoka, trying to piece together what exactly her talent could be. Her hand was tapping quietly against the riser seat, and if Rin looked closely enough, she could see that her body was rocking gently back and forth, very slightly. 

Rin wasn't sure how to describe it. Honoka was definitely different. At first Rin just thought Honoka didn't care to listen, alike to Rin herself, but it seemed more like she was really struggling to pay attention, but she just couldn't. 

“Honoka?” Rin whispered, tapping the girl lightly on the shoulder. The girl hadn't heard her, so Rin repeated herself a few times, but there was still no response. 

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a breath as she decided just to leave the situation alone. There was no reason to pry. 

“Hoshizora Rin?” The principal's voice grabbed Rin's attention. She blinked before looking at Principal Minami, who was motioning for Rin to come join her. 

The track star held back a groan and set over to the principal nonchalantly, and all the attention was refocused onto her. She stood next to the principal while two people, Rin suspected they were teachers, carried out a small fold up table in front of Rin. After that, two items were placed onto the table. On the left side, a single rose, on the right side, a bouquet of lilies. 

“As you all know, this is our newest student, Hoshizora Rin. She is a very talented runner, and is one of the best young athletes in Japan.” The students clapped, and Rin could tell is was mostly out of habit, but she couldn't stop the rush of pride that coursed through her body. She was Hoshizora, one of the best runners ever. 

“At this time, I would request that Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi please come to the front. Hoshizora-san, if you could please take a seat?” Rin nodded, sitting back down next to Hanayo and Honoka, confused on why she even went up in the first place. 

Two girls walked up to Principal Minami, each being from a different division. They exchanged cold glares before they stood on either side of the principal. 

“They sure are friendly.” Rin mumbled under her breath as she rested her head on her hand. She decided to pay attention this time around, this seemed important. 

Principal Minami handed the microphone to the blonde girl first. Rin was annoyed by her cold blue eyes and her prideful stature, this girl was clearly a Rose. The girl glanced at Rin for a few seconds, the most fake warm smile ever adorning her face. 

But all the Rose Red's seemed to be sucked up to it as they watched the girl like a hawk. 

This is Ayase Eli, leader of the Rose Red's, Rin thought.

“Good morning, Otonokizaka Academy. It's a pleasure to see you all again for the start of the year, and I hope that together we can have a successful year filled with prosperity and happiness.” Eli began, bowing down respectfully to the students. The Rose's clapped respectfully, and Rin could see out of the corner of her eyes that the Lilies representative had rolled her eyes disdainfully. 

So... They sure weren't friends. 

“Hoshizora-san, I want to welcome you wholeheartedly to this school. It may seem a little intimidating at first, but I assure you that after a few days you will find yourself settled in. Of course, only if you choose Rose Red.” Eli added at the end, a smirk appearing on her face for a split second as her eyes darted to the Lily girl. “I know that you have already received a tour of the school by two volunteers,” Rin almost scowled at the fact that they totally overlooked the Tulips. “And I hope that you took a good look at the Rose Red dormitory. I would like to say that our dorm is respectable, and has plenty of different sources of entertainment. The students are also very warm and welcoming, so do not be mistaken by our appearances.” Rin smiled, and she was sure that Eli had mistaken it for a look of approval, but really Rin was just biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. 

“I will now be passing off the microphone to...My friend over here...So Hoshizora-san, I hope you choose to be a part of Rose Red!” Eli finished, and more claps could be heard from the Rose Red's. A respectable group, a tight knit group, a snobby group. 

This is Toujou Nozomi, leader of the Lily White's.

Eli passed the microphone disdainfully off to the shorter girl next to her. Nozomi had beautiful violet hair that was tied into two lose, low twin tails. She snatched the microphone and had a playful smile on her face as she held the mic to her lips. 

“Hello all, my name is Toujou Nozomi, and I am a part of the division Lily White.” Loud cheers came from the Lilies, sharply different to the Rose Red's. This was more Rin's style. Nozomi laughed lightly at the antics of the Lilies. “Yes, we are a little more rowdy, but don't worry, we aren't too overwhelming~.” Nozomi joked, a smile on her face that seemed more genuine then Eli's. 

“Hoshizora, I want to speak on the behalf of my fellow Lilies, in that we genuinely hope that you choose our group. We may not be as high class as the Roses, but we feel as if we are a little more comfortable, focusing more on genuine emotion then using commercial items to acquire friendship~.” Rin felt herself chuckle lightly at the jab as the Lilies laughed as well. Eli's face went red, and Rin could tell she was holding her self back from lashing out. 

Nozomi continued her speech, but not without a few extra jabs, which seemed to be getting more and more aimed at Eli herself rather then the Rose Red group themselves. This made Rin a little uneasy while the rest of the Lilies laughed. 

So it seems like the leaders really hate each other personally, not just by association. Rin thought as she scratched her head, pretending to still be being attention to whatever Nozomi was saying. 

“Anyways, I hope you make the decision based on your morals and your beliefs. Thank you very much for your time.” Nozomi bowed as well, and the Lilies clapped loudly as Rin absentmindedly clapped along with them, also out of requirement. 

Principal Minami took back the mic as the two representatives were asked to go back to their seats. The whole walk back Eli was shooting daggers at Nozomi who had a playful smirk on her face, clearly happy with her work. 

“A-Anyways,” The principal wasn't to sure how to act after the events prior. “Hoshizora-san, please come up and choose your flower. Please remember that this choice will affect your whole time here at Otonokizaka, and once you make your decision, it cannot be changed.” Principal Minami reminded cautiously. Rin merely nodded as she walked up, not without a pat on the back from Honoka and a 'good luck' from Hanayo. 

The track star walked up to the table and looked at the flowers in front of her. Turns out that there was a tulip, a pink one, that was now set in the middle of the two other flowers. Rin concluded that it was placed there while the representatives were dong their speeches. 

Ironic that it is right in the middle. 

Rin could feel everybody's gaze on her as the students watched in apprehension of her choice. The girl swallowed nervously, rushing an anxious hand through her hair. 

Wait just a minute, I'm Hoshizora Rin for hell's sake, she thought. She took a deep breath, and looked over her choices. 

Jaa, nee?  
Kuro tto kuro tto kuro tto mawarou  
Kuro tto kuro tto odoroyo

Rin flicked her eyes up to see Honoka and Hanayo looking at her expectantly, wondering what choice she was going to make. It was obvious for Rin, but everyone seemed to think that they had her figured out. 

Rin closed her eyes and smirked, wanting to roll her eyes at the density of some people as she reached her hand, already knowing exactly what to do. 

When she reopened her eyes, she was clutching the pink tulip, and a single gasp could be heard in the audience. 

“I, Hoshizora Rin, choose The Tulips.” Rin held back her laughter at the complete silence. Everybody was shell shocked, immediately surprised by her decision. Nobody had joined The Tulips in a long time. 

Nobody had transferred to Otonokizaka in a long time. 

Honoka seemed to take it upon herself to cheer loudly for The Tulips, and soon the rest of them joined in an extremely loud cheers and whoops that could be heard through the whole gymnasium. The only person you couldn't hear was Hanayo, but Rin knew she was still cheering. 

“And I would like to run for Tulips representative.” Yes, this was a new day for The Tulips. They would not be doing the dirty work, they would be dishing out the dirty work. They would be respected. They would be in charge. 

And the feud between Rose Red and Lily White would end. 

Yes, Rin was going to take it upon herself. For that was the opportunity presented to her.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it


End file.
